Wrong Romances
by ka-aa-me
Summary: Full summary inside. Sequel to The Trio Comes to Kadic
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Kayla and Odd's wedding everything turns upside down. Well at least the love. Aelita's pregnant with Aaron's child, Yumi can't stop making out with Jeremy, Ulrich is dating Sissi, Theo is begging Megan to marry him and to top it all off Phoebe is back and doing anything she can to get Cameron back. But when she puts Megan in a coma she's gone too far.

Chapter One

A boy cupped Megan's face. "Its alright Megan you'll do great" The boy said. She threw her arms around him. He smiled. "Megan it'll look strange if your hugging air." Megan blushed. Cameron had died when they were fourteen but he had become a ghost. Now they were twenty and they never knew why but he helped Megan with problems. No one knew why Megan never dated anyone after she spent a semester at Kadic. She gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek and ran on stage. The audience was filled with different boys and girls.

_All along_

_I tried to map out exactly_

_What I want_

_But you seemed to miss the signs_

_I guess they were more subtle than I thought_

_I should've known it all along_

_I want that_

_I want that picture perfect couple_

_In my grandma's vintage photograph_

_All I ask_

_Is for the world right at my fingers_

_And your heart right in the palm of my hand_

_And when I've laid it all out for you_

_But you still can't seem to go and figure it out_

_So now, I'm running out_

Kayla smiled at Odd. He slipped a ring onto her finger. "Now you may kiss the bride" The priest said and Kayla threw her arms around Odd's neck and they kissed. As they drove away Kayla threw the bouquet over her shoulder. It landed in Megan's hand. She was shocked. Kayla watched Megan look at Cameron. Everyone who had been on Lyoko was able to see him. Theo walked through Cameron and kissed Megan's hand.

"Hello Megan I would like your hand in marriage." He said.

"What?" She replied.

"We've know each other for a long time and I realized" He pulled her arm and their lips met. When he pulled out he added "I love you" Cameron looked at Megan.

"Yes she will" Sissi barged in. She held Ulrich's hand. He looked dazed. He grinned hopelessly.

"And I'm marrying Sissi" He spun her into him. Megan's mouth dropped. She looked around watching all the people with the wrong partner. Aaron was in the backseat of his car with Aelita. Jeremy was currently kissing Yumi. And Theo was now kissing her. She pushed him away.

"No I am not marrying you" She told him.

"Its been six years! When will you get over that Cameron guy?" Theo asked.

"Never" She replied walking away.

"I believe I told you to go find another man before I became a ghost" Cameron sighed. He knew it could never work since Megan was mortal and he was a ghost.

"You did but did you think I'd do it?" Cameron stopped walking.

"It can't work Megan. You're not going to become a ghost like me." SHe stopped as well.

"I want it to work." She told him.

"I do too-"

"Then let's make it work!" She cried out.

"But Phoebe's coming back! I don't want to break your heart again"

"You just did" Megan walked away.

"Good job" Phoebe stood behind him.

"XANA" Cameron mumbled.

"Don't worry I'm back sweetie" She said turning his head and kissing him. He pushed her away.

"I told you its over." he said but momentarily gazed down at her outfit. Her same tight black suit was unzipped about an inch to show her breasts.

"You like what you see?" She asked. He grunted looking away. She started unbuttoning his shirt. He slapped her hands.

"I said its over." Cameron ran after Megan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I pulled my hair. My six year old sister ran into the room. "Mom says you have to babysit me!" She sang ginger hair bouncing in its pigtails. Her blue eyes were closed. I closed my eyes and sighed. My mom had married a man named Roger six years before.

"Why can't The Nurse do it?" Over the years I had formed the ultimate nickname for my twin who LOVED Doctor Who.

"Mom says she's going through a bad time." Tess silenced for a moment to hear Megan.

"I WILL NOT MARRY YOU THEO! NO NOT EVEN IF YOU PAID ME!" Then a slam of the phone was heard.

"Megan has a stalker" Tess added. I looked worried. No one but Cameron, Megan and myself knew that Theo had raped Megan. Even Theo didn't know. (_I hate paradoxes _I thought) "And she has a date tonight."

"Really who?" Megan NEVER went on dates. Even when Cameron, wait scratch that EVERYONE urged her to.

"A guy named..." Tess looked up. "Jeremy" A mix of surprise, anger, and sorrow crossed my face. The group knew who was going to be with who. I glanced at my notebook which held a five-year-old piece of paper.

Ulrich+Yumi

Kayla+Odd

Megan+Cameron (okay so they ran into the whole ghost and human thing... and still haven't solved it. They'll work through it)

Jeremy+Aelita

And finnaly in small print, as a joke, this was written.

Aaron+Sissi

Sissi had given up on Ulrich and went after Aaron. So Tess had broken into my room and redone the list.

Ulrich+Sissi

Kayla+Odd (the only thing right in this world)

Jeremy+Yumi

Megan+Theo (not a chance)

And finnaly the holy grail of wrong romances.

Aaron+Aelita.

Yeah life was NOT sweet anymore. I had to catch a plane at six am and babysit a twerp with a surprisingly late bedtime of ten. My mom was too insane with Robert to notice. Great. Well one month in Hawaii will cure all this. I hope


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"WHAT?" Megan's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Aelita's pregnant with Aaron's child." Jeremy replied quietly.

"What happened?" Megan asked. Aelita poked her head in.

"Hey guys the movie's starting- what's wrong?" Her body looked almost the same as it was before but she had gained some weight.

"Jeremy told me you're" Megan looked back at Aelita but the door slammed behind the girl. Footsteps were heard hastily walking away.

"WHAT?" Kayla's voice boomed through the house.

"Aelita's pregnant. With Aaron's child," Megan replied.

"How could this be? Aelita's supposed to be with Jeremy!" Kayla slammed her fist into the wall. It glowed purple. Her eyes widened. "What's happening?" She pulled her hand out splinters fell out of the wall. She looked at her hand. A tiny flame of purple lay inside. Their surroundings darkened. Kayla disappeared.

"Kayla? Kayla?" Something hard hit Megan's head. She fainted falling onto concrete.

"A piece of cake." Kayla smirked. Then she fainted a small shadow leaving her.

A few hours later Kayla had woken up in the room where Megan told Kayla the news. The hole had disappeared. And so had Megan. Kayla looked at the time. "I'M LATE!" Kayla rushed out of the room slipping a bit but got onto the cruise on time.

Around eleven thirty Kayla told Odd what happened. "Aelita told Aaron who told Jeremy who told Megan who told me that Aelita's pregnant. Then I punched a wall and Megan disappeared."

"Wait what? And Megan disappeared?" Odd asked.

"Yeah." Kayla laughed a bit. "It seems everytime she and Cameron fight the world comes to near end."

"Why does Megan always get depressed when she has a fight with him?" It was true. Megan was almost useless six years ago.

Kayla sighed and told the story. "Seven years ago Megan broke up with her first boyfriend, Ricky, and spent hours spending a lot of money just playing DDR at the arcade. No one ever joined her because they thought her strange so she just kept on dancing every chance she got. Until after a week Cameron came up and put some quarters in. She was surprised at this but let him. He matched every step she did no matter how hard. But as she got tired he didn't break a sweat. Until finally she fainted of exhaustion. But he took her to the nurse. When she woke up the nurse said 'Such a caring boyfriend you have there.' And thats how they got together."

Odd looked distant. "I thought that only happened in movies." He replied. Kayla laughed again.

"You're right our author wanted it to be a hollywood moment with her and her crush! Oops" A girl walked in. (imagine her any way you want)

"CUT! REWIND!" She yelled.

Odd looked distant. "I thought that only happened in movies." He replied. Kayla laughed again.

"Yeah. But that's how it happened. They've been together ever since. Well until we went to Kadic." Kayla smiled softly.

"I'm glad you did." Odd kissed her.

"I am too" Kayla whispered hugging him.

"You do know the midnight buffet is opening now." Odd said tummy growling.

"Yeah it is." Kayla raced Odd out of the small room and down the stairs of the ship. Odd caught her and spun her around. She smiled wider. "And the pool's empty." Odd smiled. They rubbed noses and caught the next elevator. Kayla's eyes widened. She cursed under her breath. "Phoebe." The woman smirked.

"So nice to see you again." Her suit was exchanged for an elegant gown. "I'm back. And stronger than ever."

A/n To all my reviewers- wait there aren't any! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The rain batted the window. The nurse held Megan's arms. "Incredible she has bruises all the way down her arm." None of her skintone could be seen, only a mass of blue and purple.

Megan was thrown against a wall in Sector Five. Blood flowed slowly out of her nose. Phoebe smirked. Megan reached for a sword. A whip cracked against her back. "SLAVE! Come here." Megan shakily stood up and limped across the floor. "Your twenty-four hours are up."

"Please for Megan." Kayla looked at Cameron with sorrow in her eyes. Only five minutes were left until Megan was supposed to die. Cameron squeezed Megan's hand. Suddenly Megan started thrashing around in the bed. Screams pierced the air. The area around them began to change. Megan disappeared and reappeared away from them in her lyoko form. Phoebe whipped Megan. "STOP IT!" Kayla yelled. Megan's labored breathing slowed and stopped. Cameron kneeled next to her.

"She's under a spell. She's not really dead." He announced after checking her pulse. "But she could die any minute."

"Death seems to be part of our lives" Kayla sighed.

"No drama and death. Our authoresses prefer that." A fuming Megan walks in. Instead of looking like the twenty year old character she was shorter. And much younger.

"WHAT? YOU ARE OUR CHARACTERS YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOUR IN A STORY!" She yelled brown hair flying all over the place.

"What are you nine?" Kayla asked.

"I AM APPEARING AS AN AGE WHEN I WROTE MY FIRST STORY! That's eleven."

"Oh you mean that dumb Mary Alice Holmes thing?" Cameron held up a notebook.

"Yeah it was a little dumb."

"And you based us off real people" Phoebe pointed out.

"Not you. Just Aaron, Kayla, Cameron and I. BACK TO THE STORY!" She tried to disappear and rewind the story. She stayed where she was. "GREAT! Just great! I can't get out!"

"Man this is getting more random than it should."

"I wanted to keep the humor in. But I guess I'm the humor. CURSE ME!"

On Earth

The authoress with a bag over her head fell over in her chair. Apparently by her surroundings she was drunk off fresh air.

On Lyoko

"WHEN I GET BACK- wait how can I be in both places-" The authoress cursed under her breath. "Great. Now I'm stuck on lyoko and its much worse than I thought it would be."

"You haven't described what your wearing yet." Cameron said hoping to get the authoress off her sugar high and fresh air induced insanity. The girl sighed and summoned up a computer.

Megan sat on the ground laptop in her lap. Her brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and she wore plaid flannel pajamas.

"Why are you wearing pajamas?" Cameron asked.

"Because those were my favorites as a kid" Megan replied still typing.

Her weapon? The ability to twist the story into any way she wished. With her trusty laptop of course.

"What are you a sue?" Kayla asked.

"I might be. I have no idea," Megan replied.

Megan decided to change her name. Or at least use her middle name. "From now on I'm Ayumi!" She cried out.

"Ayumi? Isn't that simmilar to Yumi?" Phoebe asked peering over her shoulder.

"That's my name dufus!"

A/n yes fresh air does wonders. Kayla: Yeah I wonder where your sanity went. Megan: yeah fresh air does that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Leaning back in her chair Meg chewed on an uncooked spaghetti noodle. "I cant believe I caught inspiration and lost it fretting over the fact we only have one reviewer" She said. "And that that reviewer is you." Kay shot a glare at Meg.

"Hey you sometimes skip around the fact that its a JOINT profile." Kay replied. "I need to give feedback as well."

"How about we do something evil?" Meg grinned evilly. Kay raised and eyebrow.

"What are you thinking Meg?"

"This tastes horrible!" Meg said taking a swig out of the beer bottle.

"Yep." Kay replied dousing the can of spicy salsa she had just eaten with beer.

"To basing our characters on ourselves!" Meg raised her bottle.

"To that!" Kay chimed in clinking her own beer against Megs. They giggled and drank their, though extremly horrible, beer.

"Man Im beat!" Meg said sweeping the last of the broken glass into the dustpan.

"Yep. And Kayla will be back in a minute."

The Next Day

"Ok heres the credit card bill" Kayla said tearing the envelope. She screamed, "WHICH OF YOU STOLE MY CREDIT CARD?" Kay raised her hand. Her hair was messed up and her eyes red. "What happened to you?" She asked. Meg stumbled in still slightly drunk.

"Man that was great last night!" She burped.

"YOU BOUGHT BEER?" Kayla yelled.

Kay pointed to Meg and said, (it rhymed!) "Her idea"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Placing her head on the pillow Meg looked up at the night sky. "What happened?" She asked Kay turning towards her friend next to her also in a sleeping bag.

"You got us both drunk and now she kicked us out into the yard." Kay answered.

"Have we lost sight of the story?" Meg asked.

"I guess so. Were so caught up in actually living it that we warped it to show us in an incredibly insane light."

"Maybe we should write a romantic scene." Meg said taking out her laptop.

"Wait Meg-"

Lifting her chin the mysterious stranger kissed Kay. Her wide eyes eventually closed. The boys black hair was messy and his blue eyes deep. His tan skin touched Kays pale skin. A black cape covered his

masculine body and its hood hung covering most of his face so only a few of these features were visible. Kay pushed him away tears falling.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kay pressed Megs head to the keyboard.

Gritting her teeth Meg replied, "I originally designed him for me but I thought youd like him too."

"WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU DESIGN HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"To tone down the humor once we came in. Or would you rather karaoke?" Meg sulked and took out a black notebook. Flipping past several dozen drawn creatures she settled on a blank page.

"What are you doing?" Kay looked over her shoulder. There on the page was a picture of thirteen year old Kayla kissing Odd with her back against a tree. Its that scene. Meg slammed the book shut and tossed it on the

ground.

_Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows. _

_Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom, the children play. _

_The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you. _

_The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you. _

_Without you, the stars roar the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves. _

_Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash. _

_The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you. _

_The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you._

Mimis voice protruded from the speakers. The RENT soundtrack spun endlessly in the player. Megan laid an arm across her forehead. She had just gotten back from the hospital and had finished unpacking one box.

Roger joined in for a few lines.

_The world revives, colors renew,_

_but I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue._

Meg ran in and slammed the door. She slammed the eject button and replaced it with a new cd. Mary Chapin Carpenter started singing,

_THE WORLD WON'T STOP AND ACTIONS SPEAK LOUDER LISTEN TO YOUR HEART, TO WHAT YOUR HEART MIGHT SAY EVERYTHING WE GOT, WE GOT THE HARD WAY_

"What are you doing?" Megan sat up and said. Meg span around eyes wide.

"I-I-i-i-i-Im you"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A tall man sat on the couch as Megan walked into the room. His blonde hair was perfectly messy and brown eyes looked at her.

"Ricky?" Megan gasped. the man smiled and stood up.

"Hey." He snaked his arm around Megan's waist. She giggled and placed her hand on his well toned chest. Kayla looked at the two in surprise. It was exactly like it happened seven years before. Ricky was the charmer and Megan always giggled. Kayla shook her head. Meg ran into the room and stared at Megan and Ricky. She held her head her eyes wide with fear. Kayla pulled Kay and Meg into the corner of the room.

"Whats going on! I thought that Ricky was out of our lives forever!" Kayla whispered.

"I lost control of the story. Its going out of control!" Meg cried out. She pointed at Ricky. "Look!" Both Kayla's looked at Ricky. His eyes were no longer blue. The pupils were pure black XANA signs. "She's back" Ricky broke apart from Megan and walked towards the trio.

"Why don't you go get some food ready?" He asked her. She nodded and ran into the kitchen. Ricky walked over and kissed Kayla's hand. She gulped and straightened up.

"I designed him to pass on the virus to whoever he kisses on the lips. Then the story went out of control. And all the girls he touches becomes infatuated him." Kay glared at Meg.

"You didn't tell us WHY?" She whispered harshly.

"It" She scooted away from Kay. "Slipped my mind."

"You better slip as well if you don't want to be a bloody pulp!" Kay clenched her fists. "You realize what you've done? YOU'VE JUST XANAFIED THE ONLY TWO GIRLS THAT WEREN'T IN LOVE WITH THE WRONG PEOPLE!"

"Only Megan was supposed to fall in love with him. I told you the story got out of control!" Meg whined.

"Hello" A tiny voice came from beside them. They turned to look at a small pale skinned little girl, about five, sitting on the couch with her feet dangling off the edge. A pile of light blue hair sat on her head a small clump of it held back with a dark blue barrete that matched her plain dress. Black mary-janes kept her feet warm. "My name is Laetai." (LAY-tai)


End file.
